Gogo la niñera
by Isai.Hdzr
Summary: (one-shot conectado con mis otros fic "mariposa" y "yo no te amo") Gogo ayudara a Tadashi en su primera cita oficial con Honey, lo único que tiene que hacer es cuidar de Hiro. ¿podrá hacerlo? (soy mala haciendo resúmenes XD)


Hola, estoy de vuelta con otro one-shot y por fin ordene mi lista de facfiction a crear, ya que mi reto de escribir micro cuentos (serian micro fic) es para el mes de julio y todo debe der estar antes de esa fecha (voy bastante atrasada) para el mes de agosto escribiré otra versión de el regreso de Tadashi (basándome de nuevo en la película, sería la tercera) bueno, como sea, ya la hice larga de nuevo. Ya saben, este es una historia que se relaciona con mi fic "mariposa" y el one shot "yo no te amo", así que, si no los han leído, tal vez no le entiendan a alguna que otra parte, recuerden, todos los derechos son de Disney y Marvel. (lo había olvidado…esto es medio lemmon)

Aquella tarde, más noche que nada; Gogo caminaba tranquila por una calle solitaria, no muy lejos de su departamento, con pasos taciturnos llego a un bar lleno de salvajes motociclistas, sin temor alguno cruzo el establecimiento hasta dar con la barra de servicio donde un apuesto cantinero la saludo gustoso.

-Hola preciosa ¿Qué te trae a un lugar tan repugnante como este? –

-Hola Rick ¿Cómo ha estado tu día? –

Cualquiera podría decir que los dos coqueteaban, pero una foto en el fondo de la barra revelaba la amistad de ambos desde la infancia.

-No me quejo, el bar a estado lleno, ¿quieres una limonada? –

-No, hoy necesito algo más fuerte. –

\- ¿Un café? –

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. –

-No lo sé, ¿Dónde está tu moto? –

-Le das a un montón de matones motociclistas litros de alcohol y a mí que soy tu amiga se lo niegas.- el cantinero la miro con firmeza hasta que respondió con hartazgo. – en casa de mis padres, vine a pie, el departamento que rento está cerca, ¿esa información es suficiente o te digo donde están mis patines, bicicleta…? -

-Bien, bien. – habilidoso saco un pequeño vaso en las rocas y lo lleno con un poco de ron blanco mientras hacia un acto de malabares con la botella. -Y…¿Cuál es el motivo del trago?- pregunto curioso, pues rara vez la chica tomaba alcohol sola, las pocas veces que aquello pasaba se debía a que de nuevo estaba en problemas de algún tipo.

-Mal de amores. -contesto con la mirada perdida. Aquello hizo que por poco Rick soltara la botella de sus manos.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? - pregunto atónito.

-Achh…me enamore ¿está bien?, no te burles. – dijo bajando la mirada.

Rick noto la sinceridad de su amiga y poniéndose frente a frente le contesto.

-No me burlo, es solo que ningún chico con los que has salido te ha tenido así, la Gogo Tomago que conozco jala, no deja que la arrastren y siempre consigue lo que quiere; ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Él te dijo que no? - pregunto para poner pose de matón, en su mente ya se orquestaba todo un plan dispuesto a hacerlo cambiar de parecer, nadie en esta ciudad o en cualquier otra rechazaría a su mejor amiga.

\- ¡Hey, tranquilo!, no es nada de eso. –

\- ¿Tiene novia? -

-No. -

\- ¿Vive lejos o se muda a otro país? -

-No. -

\- ¿Se está muriendo? -

-No, Rick…¿Qué has estado viendo?- pregunto, sabiendo que él chico era fanático de las películas románticas.

-Bueno, es que me desconciertas, si te gusta y no hay nada que se interponga entre ustedes, ¿Qué estas esperando? -

-Es que…si hay algo, pero…me avergüenza que se entere la gente. -

-Vamos, soy yo; Rick, tu hermano de pista, conozco todos tus secretos vergonzosos y tú los míos, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Suéltalo. – la animo el joven.

-Bien. - dijo Gogo suspirando. - Es su edad. –

Rick enmudeció de golpe, su expresión cambio en un segundo, su sonrisa se desvaneció, con seriedad se dispuso a guardar algunos vasos y acomodaba botellas, volvió a ponerse frente a frente y con celos paternales le dijo:

-Si el tipo te dobla la edad te aseguro que solo te está utilizando. –

\- ¿Qué? - pregunto extrañada de su reacción.

-Sí, mira, soy hombre y cantinero, ¿sabes cuantas historias e escuchando de viejos con veinteañeras? Son patéticos, el hombre seguro es un rabo verde, cuando tengas 30 te cambiara por un modelo más joven. – sentencio.

-Rick, ¿de que estas hablando? Él no es mayor que yo. –

El chico tuvo de nuevo aquella reacción de limpiar y ordenar, como si fuera un tic de años.

-Entonces…¿la mayor eres tú? ¿pues qué edad tiene? –

Gogo golpeo su frente contra la barra y sin levantar el rostro respondió.

-14, él tiene 14.- Gogo esperaba algún tipo de sermón como el del "viejo rabo verde" que le acababa de dar, pero su amigo solo le sonreía con ternura.

\- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? -

-Bueno, ¿vez a la mesera de haya? -

-Si. -

\- ¿La recuerdas? –

La chica de cabellos castaños y piel clara irradiaba alegría mientras atendía a los clientes, fue entonces que se percató de quien era.

\- ¿No me digas que es? -

-Así es. –

Mirando la foto de la barra donde un grupo de motociclistas y sus hijos posaban, estaba Gogo con Rick de niños y detrás de este la chica, Mei era su nombre.

-Wow, no sabía que trabaja aquí, le perdí la pista desde hace tiempo. –

-Yo no. – Gogo miro de reojo al cantinero y este con la mirada le transmitió lo obvio.

-No. – exclamo incrédula.

-Si-

-Pero si ella tiene mi edad. –

-Un año menos que tú para ser exactos, el mes que entra cumple la mayoría de edad y no tendremos que seguir ocultándolo. – menciono bastante feliz.

-Pero…tú y ella se llevan…-

-Cuatro años de diferencia, igual que tú y tu chico. –

-Bueno, pero tú no salías antes con ella, ¿verdad? -

-Salimos desde que ella tiene 15, no está mal que te adelantes un poco, no te juzgo, y si él también quiere ¿Cuál es el problema? –

Gogo se tomó el agua ardiente de un solo trago y con algo de angustia contesto.

-Es el hermanito de mi mejor amigo. –

Rick hizo una mueca de dolor, como si le hubieran clavado una daga en el estómago.

-¿Del "amigo sobreprotector" del que tanto me has hablando?-

-De ese mismo. –

Bill lleno de nuevo su vaso y con pésame en la voz le dijo.

-Esta noche yo invito, tu solo desahógate. –

No muy lejos de ahí en la casa de los Hamada un angustiado Tadashi hablaba con su tía por el teléfono.

-Lo se tía Cass, te prometí que lo cuidaría, es solo que no me fije en la fecha, he planeado esta cita desde que comencé a salir con ella, compre los boletos en primera fila, de verdad es muy importante. –

-Tadashi Hamada, yo tenía planeado esta salida desde inicios del año, mi generación no se junta todos los días, ¡hasta me di el lujo de cerrar el café una semana! –

-Lo sé, pero no puedo llevarlo, ya tiene 14 años, no le pasara nada por estar una noche solo, prometo ir y regresar. -

-Tadashi, tú y yo sabemos lo especial que es Hiro, si le das la oportunidad volverá a las batallas robóticas, la respuesta sigue siendo "no". -

-Por favor tía Cass, lo dejare con Baymax. -

-Claro, dale material para la batalla. –

-Ay no, tía te lo aseguro, Hiro es otro, se portará bien. – Si su tía Cass supiera que Hiro había viajado 10 años del futuro para salvarlo de la explosión, que realmente era otro, pero era imposible que ella creyera eso, y decírselo en ese instante no sería la mejor idea.

-No. – Concluyo Cass.

Tadashi trato de ver otro punto de vista hasta que por fin le vino una idea.

\- ¿Y si consigo que alguien lo cuide? -

\- ¡¿Qué?! - se escuchó venir del fondo de la cocina por parte de Hiro que parecía estar bastante ofendido con la propuesta.

-Eso estaría bien, llámame cuando consigas a alguien. -

-Claro tía Cass. - Tadashi colgó para comenzar a hacer llamadas.

-Bromeas, ¿cierto? - pregunto Hiro acercándose a su hermano.

-Ya la escuchaste. -

-Por Dios, miente, di que alguien ya me cuida, sabes que no llama una segunda vez, Tadashi, tengo 24 años –

-No, tienes 14 y un expediente lleno de batallas robóticas ilegales en la comisaria. -

-Eso fue hace muchos años. -

-Hiro, eso fue este año, no voy a discutir contigo ahora, llamare a Wasabi. -

-Bien, al menos no me dejas con un completo extraño. –

El mayor de los Hamada le marco al moreno, pero su voz no se oía del todo clara.

-Wasabi…¿Dónde estás?-

-En medio de un montón de gente demente. –

Tadashi se apretó la nariz y luego dio un gran suspiro.

-No me digas que estas en otra convención. –

\- ¿Tu qué crees? -

-Y me imagino que Fred está contigo. - "si, comic" se escuchó gritar al rubio en el fondo, aquello lo dejaba sin su segunda opción.

El sonido del timbre sonó y mientras Tadashi solucionaba el problema de la niñera, Hiro atendió la puerta. Honey lucia encantadora, vestía unos pantalones negros ajustados, una camiseta de tirantes y una chaqueta de cuero café.

-Hola Hiro ¿Tadashi está listo? -

-En eso está, es que surgió un pequeño problema. -

\- ¿Paso algo malo? -

-No, solo que según mi tía yo necesito una niñera, le dije a mi hermano que le mintiera, pero…es demasiado bueno, digo, de cualquier manera, la tía Cass nunca llama una segunda vez. – remarco el joven.

-Tadashi es un buen chico. – dijo orgullosa de su novio.

Ambos subieron para ver al mayor de los Hamada gritar "no, no, no" mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared.

-Hermano, solo miéntele, puedo quedarme solo. -

-Ya te dije que no hare eso. – Contesto molesto, aunque al ver a la chica modulo el tono.

\- ¿Ya lo intentaste con conocidos? - pregunto dulcemente la chica.

-Con todos, dicen que es muy tarde y están ocupados, incluso Wasabi y Fred. – dijo desanimado.

\- ¿Y…a ella? - pregunto tímidamente la rubia, pues a situaciones extremas, medidas desesperadas.

\- ¿A quién? - la cuestión era bastante obvia al ver el rostro de Honey, ambos miraron a Hiro y este también entendió, soltó un suspiro y dijo con tranquilidad.

-Estoy seguro que no se negará, por mí no hay ningún problema, ya les había dicho que solo somos amigos. –

La pareja intercambio un par de miradas, Honey tomo su celular y se dispuso a realizar la llamada, Tadashi poso una mano en el hombro de su hermano y con solemnidad le dijo:

-Gracias, te debo una. -

-No hay problema. – le contesto, creyendo firmemente que todos ellos exageraban.

-Chicos, Gogo dijo que si, ya viene para acá. –

-Excelente, voy a terminar de alistarme y enseguida bajo. - Tadashi salió corriendo escaleras arriba mientras Honey le agradecía a Hiro.

-Lamento ponerlos en esta situación, de verdad muchísimas gracias-

-En serio, no hay problema. –

En el mismo bar de antes una chica algo pasada de copas se levantaba de su asiento y se despedía de su amigo mientras gritaba "soy niñera, soy niñera". Tratando de guardar la compostura entro al primer autoservicio que encontró, compro un café cargado y un paquete de chicles de menta, el cual vacío por completo en su boca, apenas si podía masticarlos, pero lo único que quería era esconder el olor a alcohol, antes de llegar al Lucky Cat Café escupió la mascada y le dio un gran sorbo al café. No tuvo necesidad alguna de tocar, la pareja de enamorados ya estaba esperándola.

-Gogo, que bueno que viniste. - la saludo alegremente Tadashi, esta solo levanto una mano y con su tono habitual dijo:

-Cero muestras de afecto Hamada. –

El pelinegro tomo su celular y poniendo la alta voz contacto a su tía.

-Como te lo prometí, Gogo se quedará a cuidar a Hiro. –

-Buenas noches señora Cass. – saludo la recién llegada.

-Te lo agradezco tanto Gogo, ahora me siento más tranquila, Tadashi, Honey, disfruten el concierto. –

-Gracias. – dijeron en coro para finalizar la llamada.

-Bien, solo…- Tadashi comenzó con la lista de actividades. – dale algo de cenar, en si no necesitas darle nada, él se sirve solo, que no se quede jugando videojuegos, que tome un baño antes de dormir y por favor que se acueste a más tardar a las 10, el medico aun dice que debe descansar. -

\- ¿Algo más? ¿Le cambio el pañal, le caliento el biberón? ¿Dónde está el lugar secreto donde guardas los chupones? Temo que me haga un berrinche si no le doy uno. – comento sarcástica.

-Muy graciosa, solo…cuida de que mi hermano no haga nada peligroso o…ilegal, Honey ¿nos vamos? -

-Clara, Gogo, de verdad gracias, lamento todo esto, pero…-

-Hey, oye, somos amigos, no hay ningún problema, ¿y dónde está el "angelito"? -

-Arriba en la sala…y Gogo, no lo dejes comer…-

-Sí, si, como sea, váyanse o no llegaran al concierto. -

-Hasta luego. - se despidió por fin la pareja

Gogo los miro hasta que se perdieron a la distancia, se quedó un momento ahí indecisa en si subir las escaleras o no, pero al final de cuentas se encamino asía arriba; efectivamente, el menor de los Hamadas estaba en la sala jugando videojuegos en su Nintendo portátil, este solo la miro una fracción de segundos para seguir en lo suyo. Gogo fue directo a la barra de la cocina, justo enfrente de él, desde ese punto lo veía perfectamente, en ocasiones le daba sorbos a su café solo para no aburrirse demasiado, aquello siguió unos cuantos minutos hasta que Hiro le hablo, pero sin quitarle atención al juego.

-Ese café es de lo peor que puedes tomar. -

\- ¿Ah si, y? -

-No entiendo porque lo compraste si venias para acá. -

-La cafetería está cerrada por esta semana, no iba a esperar tanto por un café. –

-Pude haberte hecho uno. –

\- ¿Lo habrías hecho? - dijo con tono insinuoso mientras arqueaba una ceja. La música característica que suena cuando uno pierde un juego sonó en toda la estancia.

-Mira, esto va ser muy incómodo si no dejas de hablar de esa manera, habíamos quedado que solo seriamos amigos ¿recuerdas? –

Gogo se sorprendió por las palabras del menor, no esperaba recibir aquella reprimenda. Sin ningún ánimo de continuar en la habitación le dijo.

-Creo que es hora de que cenes. –

-No tengo hambre. -

-Pues entonces ve a tomar un baño. - le decía la pelinegra mientras caminaba para estar frente a frente de él. - y luego ve a dormir. –

Hiro se levantó sin decir una sola palabra y se fue directo a su habitación, un par de segundos después se escuchó el sonar del correr del agua, por lo menos le había obedecido.

Gogo fue directo al refrigerador, busco por todos lados algo que comer, ciertamente había mucha comida, pero la chica estaba buscando algo más para botanear, por fin dio con un frasco de pepinos encurtidos, tomo el bote y trato de quitarle la tapa, esta estaba demasiado atascada, así que puso más fuerza, pero termino por soltarlo, el cristal se estrelló en el piso partiéndose en pedazos y llenando su camisa blanca con una estrella amarilla en el centro de vinagre verde, la misma que le había regalado la rubia en su último cumpleaños, no era de su agrado pero recordar que su mejor amiga se la había obsequio le daba un gran valor a la prenda.

-Maldición. - se escuchó decir enojada.

Limpio el desastre que había hecho en la cocina y al ver su camisa decidió ir a limpiarse, pero no conocía la casa de su amigo, sabía que abajo en el restaurante había un baño, pero este permanecía con llave cuando el café cerraba, así que seguramente no estaba en servicio, luego pensó en buscar uno en la casa, pero tras abrir algunas puestas no encontró lo que buscaba. Tal vez en la habitación de la señora Cass había alguno, pero le dio pena entrar sin permiso, así que decidió ir con Hiro para preguntarle, seguramente ya habría terminado de bañarse. Subió por las escaleras y al llegar arriba lo primero que pudo ver fue la habitación vacía, y a oscuras, una estela de luz se escapaba de la puerta cerrada del baño, por lo que Gogo llamo con delicadeza.

-Ehmm...Hiro.- pero nadie contesto, de hecho el silencio reinaba dentro del baño.- ¿Hiro, estas bien?- Gogo entro bastante preocupada solo para encontrar al menor totalmente dormido en la tina, entre la espuma y el agua caliente que llenaba de vapor el cuarto entero.

Aquella escena le hizo gracia y no lo quiso despertar, fue al lavamanos donde estaba el espejo empañado y lo limpio con la mano, miro su camisa antes blanca pintada de un verde casi fosforescente, se quitó la prenda quedando solo con su sostén deportivo negro y se dispuso a lavar su camiseta lo más rápido posible. Miro de nuevo a Hiro que no se inmutaba por el ruido, su amigo le había dicho que una vez cierra los ojos es casi imposible despertarlo, pero no lo podía dejar ahí, paso su vista al espejo y vio su torso semi desnudo, fue ahí que una pervertida idea cruzo por su mente, con la valentía que le daba el alcohol, el cual aún corría por sus venas, fue quitándose prenda por prenda mientras caminaba a la tina y entraba a ella sigilosa, tenía bastante tiempo antes del que el concierto terminara. Cada poro de su cuerpo disfrutaba del contacto ante la piel desnuda de Hiro, curiosa por ver si este despertaba comenzó a acariciarlo con su pie, primero en los muslos, vientre, subiendo por el pecho para terminar en su cuello, unas cuantas risas escaparon de sus labios, muy lentamente abrió los ojos, miro aquel pie con extrañeza para luego posar la vista en la chica que lo acompañaba.

-¡Gogo!...¿Que…que haces aquí?- dijo tratando de alejarse lo más posible de ella.

-La bella durmiente al fin despertó, necesitaba usar el baño y vine a preguntarte cual podría usar, pero…te vi y me dije "¿Por qué no?"-

Gogo se acercó a Hiro haciendo que este se incomodara más, evitaba a toda costa verla directamente, pero eso no le importaba, lo tenía justo donde quería. La chica comenzó a acariciarlo desde los hombros descendiendo por la espalda para detenerse en la cintura. El chico que abrazaba sus rodillas las soltó ante las cosquillas que el contacto le causo, poso sus manos en los hombros de la chica para tratar de ponerle un alto, ella solo aprovecho la baja guardia para pegar sus pechos con el torso del joven mientras sus manos descendían de su vientre a los muslos, tocando sugestivamente su sexo. Aquellos movimientos que parecían accidentales se volvieron obvios cuando ambas manos rodearon su miembro y comenzaron a masajearlo con rudeza, lo estrujaba con lujuriosa delicadez, con firmeza sostuvo la cabeza de su órgano con una mano, para comenzar a hacer movimientos ascendentes y descendentes con la otra, no había ni una solo parte que no fuera acariciada desde la base se su sexo hasta la punta, aquello tan repetitivo muy pronto logro ponerlo duro, erecto y listo para subir las cosas a un nuevo contexto.

-Gogo…yo. - dijo Hiro entre jadeos totalmente excitado.

-Shhh… - la pelinegra se dispuso a besarlo, pero este la esquivo con agilidad, aquello no la desanimo en lo absoluto.

Comenzó a besar su cuello con exaltación, mientras el chico se mordía los labios tratando que de ellos no saliera sonido alguno. Gogo se posiciono sobre Hiro y sin permiso comenzó con el acto erótico, ambos se abrazaban con fuerzas, tratando de estar lo más juntos posibles ante cada envestida de la cadera que la chica ruda daba, cada penetración era una oportunidad de hacerlo llegar más profundo, de tenerlo dentro de ella e impregnarse de él, trataba de retenerlo, que no faltara sitio de su palpitante interior que no fuera palpado por su lubrico miembro, el frenesí de sus cuerpos fue acelerándose, la intimidad de Gogo se fue apretando más y más dejando sin escapatoria a Hiro. El agua de la tina no dejaba de tener salvajes olas una tras otra que se derramaban por la borda inundando el piso del baño. Ante la llegada del orgasmo Hiro al fin bajo totalmente la guardia y Gogo pudo robarle un beso, los dos juntaron más sus cuerpos aferrándose el uno con el otro, apretando sus labios como si esperaran que aquello no tuviera fin; pero les llego la necesidad de respirar y al final se separaron.

Un silencio acogedor llenaba el baño, Gogo se encontraba recargada en la tina con los codos sobre el marco de la bañera, Hiro estaba medio dormido recargado de espalda en el pecho de la pelinegra.

-Oye. - al fin hablo la chica. - Ya es hora de que salgamos o nos convertiremos en pasas. -

-Aja. - dijo Hiro más dormido que despierto.

-Vamos, no quiero que el líder de "sobre protectores y asociados" me encuentre aquí contigo, además tenía órdenes directas de que te durmieras antes de las 10.-

-Si…ya se. - respondió el menor tratando de despertarse.

La pelinegra poso sus manos en los hombros de Hiro y comenzó a masajearlos para luego descender por su pecho, pasar a su vientre, deslizarse a sus muslos, el chico soltó un suspiro al sentir de nuevo una de sus manos peligrosamente cerca de su miembro.

\- ¿Gogo…que haces? -

-No te emociones Hamada. - dijo mientras quitaba el tapón de la tina. La chica se levantó abruptamente y salió de la bañera, se secó con la toalla que Hiro tenía destinada para él. -Tu hermano me dijo que no te dejara hacer cosas peligrosas y dormirte en una tina llena de agua no es nada seguro…- la pelinegra comenzó a vestirse, vio su camisa aun mojada en el lavamanos así que tomo la camiseta roja del chico. - Aunque también me dijo que no te dejara hacer nada ilegal, dime, ¿lo que hicimos en la tina cuenta cómo ilegal? - el menor le lanzo una mirada de hartazgo y le contesto.

-Te secaste con mi toalla y te pusiste mi camisa ¿Cómo se supone que yo me seque y me vista? -

-Es tu casa, tienes más ropa, vete ya a la cama o…¿necesitas que también te arrulle?- pregunto mientras se mordía los labios lascivamente.

-Puedo dormir solo, gracias. - respondió mientras rodaba los ojos y soltaba una risa de complicidad.

Gogo bajo por fin a la segunda planta y se puso a ordenar todo, lavo algunos platos, los seco y los coloco donde creyó que iban. Barrio y trapío, limpio la sala, fue arriba para hacer lo mismo con el baño, el menor de los Hamadas estaba profundamente dormido en su cama, así que solo recogió el agua del piso y dejo todo como estaba para no levantar sospechas.

Ya sin nada que hacer se recostó sobre el sofá y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida, no fue hasta que una pequeña sacudida la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-Gogo, ya es hora de irnos. - le decía la rubia.

-Honey, ¿Qué hora es? -

-Son las tres de la mañana, el concierto termino algo tarde. -

\- ¿Y Tadashi? -

-Fue arriba a revisar a Hiro. –

Gogo se puso su chaqueta gris y vio como Tadashi bajaba feliz.

-Realmente me sorprende, a esta hora siempre anda escondido jugando o en la computadora, y está totalmente dormida, dime ¿Cuál es tu secreto? -

-Yo…no lo sé. - dijo con una risa nerviosa.

-Tadashi, ya es tarde, tú y yo entramos hasta las 12 a clases, pero Gogo tiene el horario de la mañana, mejor nos vamos. - le dijo Honey.

\- ¿Están seguras que no quieren que las acompañe?- pregunto Tadashi.

-Vamos, somos las dos mejores heroínas de San Fransokyo, no le témenos a andar un par de calles a pie. - le comento Gogo.

-Está bien. Gracias por lo de hoy, te debo una. – remarco el mayor de los Hamada.

-Como sea, vamos Honey. –

Las chicas caminaron por las calles sin ninguna preocupación, mientras Honey no paraba de hablar sobre el concierto y lo genial que había estado su cita.

-De verdad lamento haberte puesto es esta situación, prometo que te recompensare. – prometió la rubia.

-No te preocupes por eso, estuvo bien, este tiempo a solas nos dio la oportunidad de…conocernos más a fondo, muy a fondo. – dijo aquello ultimo como susurro, casi para ella misma.

\- ¿Tuvieron una buena charla?-

-Sí, sin duda fue una buena charla. –

Al día siguiente la única del equipo en la escuela era Gogo. Tadashi, Honey y Hiro entraban justo cuando sus clases terminaban, mientras que Wasabi solo tenía practica para mejorar su laser, por lo que el moreno entraba y salía por varios fragmentos de tiempo. La chica se moría de ganas de ver de nuevo a Hiro. Por fin escucho un sonido familiar, el andar de los tacones de Honey, la puerta se abrió para rebelar a la rubia que parecía tener resaca, sin mencionar que ningún sonido salía de su boca, pues el gritar en el concierto la había dejado afónica, tras de ella venia Tadashi, el cual lucía una mejor pinta, a excepción de unas marcadas ojeras, unos cuantos pasos atrás estaba Hiro. Una extraña mezcla de sentimientos comenzaron a embargar a Gogo, el mayor de los Hamada era su mejor amigo, no sabía si lo de la otra noche lo tomaría como traición, ¿y si no le gustaba la idea de que ella anduviera con Hiro? Sabia de su preocupación sobre su antigua, o futura, relación con su "hermanito", Honey ya se lo había contado. La culpa la hizo dudar, sobre todo, si seguir era prudente, en si tenía razón y Hiro debería de conocer a otras chicas antes de decidirse por ellas. Volteo a ver a sus amigos, Wasabi había vuelto a entrar y charlaba con Tadashi, mientras que Honey trataba de pronunciar alguna que otra palabra, el rubio por su parte trataba de descifrar la mímica de la chica, fue entonces que vio como el mayor de los Hamada le daba un ligero golpe al menor y le entregaba una bolsa, este de mala gana lo tomaba y se dirigía asía donde ella estaba.

Gogo trato de actuar lo más natural, de cualquier forma, ella ya estaba por irse cuando Hiro por fin la saludo.

-Hola Gogo, creo que olvidaste esto en nuestra casa. - dijo entregando una bolsa con su camiseta adentro. - la lave y todo eso…bueno, ya me voy. - menciono con tedio para dar la vuelta.

-Espera…¿solo eso?.- pregunto sorprendida por la frialdad.

-Pues sí, a no ser que quieras devolverme mi camiseta. -

-Yo…yo pensé que con lo de ayer nosotros. -

\- ¿Nosotros que? – pregunto extrañado el menor.

Gogo se acercó más al chico y susurro.

-Pues…que lo nuestro estaba arreglado. -

\- ¿Qué? Gogo…habíamos quedado que solo amigos. - menciono algo molesto.

\- ¿Te parece que lo que ocurrió ayer en el baño es de amigos? -

-Claro, se me hace muy normal. – dijo con firmeza.

La chica parecía muy sorprendida, si "eso" lo hacía con una amiga.

\- ¿Eso es algo que hacías con todas sus amigas? -

-No, solo contigo y Honey, es algo muy natural, cuando el cuerpo lo pide no hay forma de evitarlo, aunque rara vez lo hacía, por lo regular tú socorrías a Honey con eso y ella estaba ahí para ti cuando la necesitabas. -

\- ¿Qué yo que? – pregunto tratando de no imaginar ninguna escena en su cabeza.

-Sí, yo solía hacerlo más con Wasabi o Fred, aunque sabes cómo es Wasabi, tenía que ser en su casa por eso de los gérmenes, con Fred era diferente, pasaba en cualquier lado, aún recuerdo esa vez en el parque de diversiones, en cada montaña rusa, fue bastante rudo para mi…-dijo sin ninguna preocupación.

Gogo no podía con tanta información, la cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía que usar todo su poder mental para no imaginar nada de lo que estaba oyendo. Lo único que pensaba era que tras la muerte de Tadashi todos ellos se habían convertido en una horda de pervertidos que se habían llevado al pobre de Hiro entre las patas.

El menor al ver lo pálida que se había puesto Gogo le hablo con más sutileza.

-Es normal, cuando uno tiene esa necesidad…-

-Hiro…eso no es normal, para nada ¿le has contado a alguien sobre todo esto? -

\- ¿Sobre lo que paso en el baño? Dios, no, Tadashi te odiaría. -

-Bien, solo…no se lo digas a nadie. -

-Claro…-dijo bastante extrañado el menor. - Sería una pena que el mundo supiera que la gran Gogo Tomago beso el inodoro de mi casa. - termino con tono irónico.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto desconcertada.

-Lo del inodoro. -

\- ¿Todo este tiempo has estado hablando de eso…de vomitar? -

-Sí, ¿de qué más podría hablar? -

-Yo…yo me refería a lo que paso en la tina. -

\- ¿La tina? -

-Sí, ¿no lo recuerdas? Tú, yo. - dijo mientras movía las manos tratando de hacerlo más obvio. El chico al fin entendió, sus mejillas se ruborizaron y abrió grande los ojos.

\- ¡¿Qué?!...NO, no hicimos nada de eso, Gogo…no recuerdas, llegaste ebria a mi casa, fue un milagro que el sobreprotector de mi hermano no lo haya notado. –

Hiro comenzó a explicar cómo la había visto subir las escaleras casi a rastras; discutir sola mientras salpicaba de café en todas direcciones para después ordenarle que se fuera a bañar sin cenar.

-No te quise contra decir y simplemente me fui arriba esperando que te calmaras, pero apenas subí escuche algo que se rompió, habías tirado un frasco de pepinillos, así que me puse a recogerlo antes de que te cortaras pero cuando estaba en eso voltee y ya no estabas.-

El menor siguió narrando como fue que, tras escuchar ruidos de arriba fue a buscarla, encontrándola en muy mal estado.

-Vomitaste tanto que te llenaste el cabello y tu camisa, por eso te la quite, lave tu cabeza y te preste una de mis camisetas, al fin te quedaste dormida en el sofá, y no tuve de otra que limpiar el desorden, luego me fui a dormir. -

-Entonces, ¿lo que paso entre nosotros? -

-Nunca paso, seguro tuviste una fantasía con…migo. - dijo ruborizándose aún más.

Gogo se cubrió la cara llena de vergüenza, no solo había hecho lo más vergonzoso de su vida, sino que le había confesado al chico que le gustaba que había tenido una fantasía sexual con él.

-Mira, no pasa nada, Baymax dice que estas cosas son normales, todos hemos tenido fantasías de ese tipo. - trataba de suavizar las cosas, pero la chica solo se sentía cada vez más apenada.

-Hiro…- trato de llamar su atención para que se callara.

-Bueno, no es que yo las tenga…digo, si, las tenía. -

-Hiro…- insistió para que guardara silencio.

-Pero Baymax decía que estaba bien, además siempre fueron contigo, no es como si me imaginara con alguien más…-El chico guardo silencio de golpe y su tono de piel se volvió aun rojizo, si era eso posible.

-Hiro, ¿te parece si no nos hablamos por un tiempo? - pregunto Gogo sin ni siquiera verlo, pues le apenaba el simple hecho de estar a su lado.

-Creo que será lo mejor. - contesto de la misma manera mientras cubría su cabeza con la gorra de su sudadera.

-Bien, solo…vete. -

-Claro, nos vemos luego. -

\- ¡NO! – Casi grito la chica.

-Ah, cierto, lo siento, no nos vemos luego. – corrigió abrumado.

-Vete Hiro. -

-Sí, bien…oye, estoy seguro que en el futuro todo esto nos causara gracias. – menciona para animarla.

Gogo solo soltó un suspiro y ya no le contesto, Honey se acercó a su amiga y con una voz de ultratumba causada por la pérdida de voz le comento.

-Larga charla…¿de que hablaron?-

-Honey, dijiste que me debías una ¿vedad? -

-Si. -

-Hazme un favor, jamás me dejes a solas con Hiro de nuevo, ¿si? -

-Está bien…¿ocurrió algo malo?-

Gogo ya estaba por irse, tomo la bolsa con su camisa adentro y se dispuso a partir.

-Honey, no preguntes. -

Gogo llevaba unas cuantas cuadras recorridas de vuelta a casa cuando un ataque de risa le llego, volteo a ver la bolsa que tenía en las manos y se dijo a sí misma.

-Tenías razón Hiro, ahora es muy chistoso. –

En ese mismo momento en la universidad un sonoro grito rompió la tranquilidad del laboratorio nerd, Tadashi y los demás corrieron para ver de dónde venía aquel sonido que tras pocos segundos termino como una sonora carcajada.

-Hiro ¿Qué tienes? - pregunto preocupado al ver que su hermano lloraba y le faltaba el aire de tanto reír.

-Es que…ya entendí, ella pensó que yo…que yo y ustedes…- pero no pudo continuar pues era preso de la risa que le causaba.

En ese momento Honey no comprendía si eso uniría o distanciaría más a la pareja.

Fin…?

Para Marcoman y Edizu, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, no sé si les gusten los lemmon, pero como ya había explicado suelo usar mis fic para trabajar cosas que se me dificultan y todo el género erótico me causa estrés moral, pero hay que salir de la zona de confort, además de que me agarro temporadas, escribía e investigaba más de Monster Allergy y me la pase dibujando niños y cosas tiernas, y ahora estoy con esto de "romance" parejas, lemon/erotico, incluso estoy dibujando hentai y ecchi (malditos tonos de colores de la piel que no me salen) e aprendido más de anatomía que nada, pues no hay accesorio o prenda que te ayude a tapar algún error, sin contar la interacción entre los personaje, las expresiones de sus rostros y manos que juegan un papel fundamental…tengo ya varios dibujos y no se que hacer con ellos, me da pena mostrarlos XD, en fin, la siguiente fase es terror…había tenido dibujos de ese genero pero me daban miedo y terminaba tirándolos, a ver como me va. En fin, todo tendrá la misma secuencia y temática y todo eso, voy a actualizar dos veces al mes (uno de big hero 6 y otro de otra serie), asi que nos vemos, claro, si quieren seguir leyendo mis rarezas XD


End file.
